We propose to evaluate the effectiveness of high dose chemoradiotherapy in a variety of malignant diseases including acute leukemia, chronic granulocytic leukemia, oat cell carcinoma, malignant lymphoma, ovarian carcinoma, breast carcinoma and resistant pediatric solid tumors. Patients will have marrow cryopreserved prior to therapy and reinfused following intensive therapy with regimens developed in the syngeneic and allogeneic transplant programs. The effectiveness of this approach in terms of marrow repopulation and therapeutic effectiveness will be evaluated.